In recent years, so-called biocosmetic products are being produced and sold widely. Biocosmetic products, typically, are cosmetic products that contain constituents which can be naturally produced by living organisms but are produced through the use of biotechnology. Biotechnology is a new technology which is meant to create new living organisms through, e.g., genetic recombination, gene fusion, and clone technology which is a mass-replication technique, and to make the use of them in food and pharmaceutical production.
Through the application of the biotechnology, active constituents of animals and plants that could have earlier been extracted only by a small amount, can now be mass-produced through tissue culture, which is a basic technique of the biotechnology, and the development of cosmetics that contain such constituents compounded to suite them to human skins, is being underway.
For example, a lip color containing shikonin, which is a pigment obtained from the root of Lithospermum erythrorhizon Sieb. Et Zucc., is one successful example realizing the mass-production and commercialization through the cultivation of shikonin which could have conventionally been obtained only in an extremely small amount.
Furthermore, there are bio-essence products compounded with hyaluronic acid and γ-linolenic acid that are the constituents of the dermal layer of skin and enhance moisturizing action of skin. These constituents are also commercialized through the use of mutants having high productivity. These biocosmetic products differ from artificially synthesized conventional cosmetics, in that they use substances that are naturally produced by living organisms, and they are characterized as being harmless and safe.
Also, they are highly esteemed by consumers as natural cosmetic products. Furthermore, since they can use constituents having favorable effects to skins and being biotechnologically produced through cultivation using replications or clones, in contrast to the passive concept of general cosmetics whose main object is to control skins through color tone makeup, they have advantages as active-concept cosmetics that can control skins by maintaining the skin balance as functional cosmetics, as well as improving various skin problems such as dead skin cells, enlarged pores, wrinkles, pigmented spots, dusts etc.
These functional cosmetic products, such as biocosmetics, can give desired effects even in a small volume, so that generally, a small amount of a primary constituent as a primary content is used with a large amount of a supplementary constituent as a supplementary content.
However, if such a functional cosmetic product is sold with the primary and supplementary constituents pre-mixed, such as in conventional cosmetics like creams, or detergents such as gel-type shampoos and conditioners, and liquid soaps, the primary constituent that is susceptible to direct sunlight or ambient conditions would instantly react, so that its storage life would be extremely shortened, and as a result, the distribution period of the product is shortened, making it's price too expensive for general consumers to purchase it.
As an example, in a case where a product containing retinol (vitamin A) as one of the primary constituents mixed in a cosmetic product with a supplementary constituent is distributed and sold, there has been a problem that the distribution life of the cosmetic product would be shorter than the case where the cosmetic product as the primary constituent and retinol as a supplementary constituent are separately stored and used.
Furthermore, in a case of the packaging container of conventional cosmetic products in which a primary constituent and a supplementary constituent are mixed together, the contents of the container cannot fully be discharged from the container and used, so that even though there is an amount of the liquid contents remained within the container, the user must often purchase a new one, or discard it as it is. This causes the production of a large amount of waste that may cause environmental pollution as one of national issues, and also, discarding a usable portion without further using will promote a disbenefit at home.
In addition, since a layer of air is formed within conventional cosmetic containers, the portion of the cosmetic in contact with the air would easily change in its quality, there is a risk of promoting damages to the skins of users who used the cosmetic without knowing the change. When the cosmetic in this condition is not used for a long period of time, the user has no choice but to discard it without using it because of possible oxidization and corruption of the cosmetic in the worst case.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to solve the above problems found in the conventional cases, and at the same time, to provide a packaging container with contents mixing structure which is distributed in a state where primary contents and supplementary contents are held separately within the one packaging container so that the primary and supplementary contents are mixed only when necessary to extend the distribution period of the product, and also, the supplementary contents stored separately within the packaging container are completely discharged after mixing it with the primary contents to provide economical use as well as to increase the reliability of the product, thereby avoiding the environmental pollution beforehand.